


Hold On If You Need To

by Shannonwrites



Series: if you love me don't let go [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of spanking, Punishment, Sub Blaine, just them two being so cute, literally something i've been thinking about and had to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannonwrites/pseuds/Shannonwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the Blaine/Sam arugment in 3x08. </p><p>Blaine struggles with dealing with the aggression he felt and Kurt helps him cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On If You Need To

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Klaine so I'm sorry if my writing isn't great for them yet. Also this isn't beta'd so feel free to inform me of any mistakes or anything. But it was just an idea i've had for so long and i couldn't stop myself from writing it!! It's just a short little drabble.

Clingy. That was the only word to describe Blaine at present. He always was after a punishment. Not that Kurt minded, okay maybe it got a little suffocating at times but he'd never let Blaine know that. 

It was actually quite sweet, he supposed. He and Blaine were never really ones to be overly touchy in public. Years of prejudice and bullying would do that to a person. But when his sub was like this, it seemed to be a string of never ending touches. He'd always be holding kurts hand or brushing his shoulder or making sure their legs touched.

They took their regular seats next to each other in the choir room, ready for glee clubs. He rubbed Blaine’s back reassuringly when he saw the younger boy wince as he sat down. Kurt wasn't even going to go that hard on him last night. He had planned to reprimand him, of course. But he was going to let Blaine off with a bit of edging and no release. However he was surprised to find Blaine already naked and kneeling when he walked in. “Please, please punish me. Please I need it.” The words would have sounded sinful if he wasn't so worried about Blaine. The tears in his eyes was enough for him to comply with blaine's wishes. The thought of it made him pull Blaine a little closer to him.

He’d only wanted to punish Blaine for his actions, he will always believe that Blaine is entitled to his opinion. Sub or not. Lashing out on Sam was unacceptable, violence was something. Blaine knew he didn't tolerate, ever. And the tone in which he addressed Sam was something Kurt wasn't happy with either. But he did agree with Blaine’s opinion in that matter and he understood his frustration. 

“Violence. I used violence of an act of anger, not an act of defence. I need to be punished sir.” It was then that Kurt understood. He was comparing himself to those that had used violence as an act of aggression against him. 

If Blaine was in trouble he'd usually have to kneel in the corner of Kurt’s room and wait. Kurt would walk past him, ignoring the boy. He'd make some water or perhaps a bite to eat. He'd do anything to keep busy for a while. It gave Blaine time to think about his errors and perhaps dwell a little on what to come. But more than that Blaine's shoulders would slump, the tension lost in him, in acceptance for what was to come. He'd go to a mindset fit for the punishment. He'd be his more complacent self. But Kurt didn't need to ignore Blaine, nor did he want to. Blaine knew his own wrongdoing this time. He had accepted and chosen. He just needed Kurt to set it right.

Kurt looked at Blaine’s flushed face, no one else would notice but Kurt knew it well. He knew Blaine could feel the pain in his ass and was feeling it from the night before. “Remember the last phase of your punishment.” He spoke to Blaine only in a hushed whisper.

“But...if I apologise then Sam’s going to think that his opinion is right and completely disregard my views. I come from Dalton, I'm not going to use moves made for a pole.” He looked down and frowned slightly. Kurt could tell he was having an internal debate. 

“Do you need a refresher tonight to remind you of who is in charge here? To remind you of how unacceptable violence is?” Kurt asked, his voice sharp. And Blaine shook his head lightly, moving impossibly closer to Kurt, his head bowed. The only signs of submission he felt comfortable giving in public. “I'm not asking you to apologize for your opinion, I would never ask you of that. But I am asking you to apologize for the way you expressed your concerns and your actions.” 

Blaine nodded his head and squirmed in his seat. “Yes sir.” He whispered.

They clapped appropriately when Rachel had finished her song, though truthfully neither of them were listening. After all, how on earth did Rachel manage to take up a how glee practice with one song? But nevertheless it was finished. 

“Mr Schue may I say something?” Blaine asked, raising his hand slightly.

“Of course Blaine, come on up.” Mr Schuester smiled at his newest student.

“I would just like to apologize for my actions yesterday.” Blaine stated as he walked up to the front of class. “Sam, look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to start a fight. It wasn't cool.” Blaine paused to see if his apology was accepted, and when he got a fist bump from Sam, he knew he was in the clear. His eyes searched the club once more to land on Kurt, smiling after he got the approving nod from him because he knew he was a good boy again. “I'd also like to say that my opinion wasn't wrong. I don't think we should have a drastic change of dance moves. After all, isn't the new directions all about showcasing the individual uniqueness of all of us?” He asked. “I bring you Dalton. Schoolboy moves with a classic edge to them. Sam brings you strippers...something unique in its own right. It's not about fighting for what's best. We can bring our ideas together and make something...special.” He smirked at Rachel for this one, who laughed at him in return. 

He walked back to the seat as the hum of discussion of his speech filled the air, but he'd long stopped listening. He was only interested in two words, two words that could only come from his Dom. 

“Good boy.” Kurt didn't disappoint. “I'm so proud of you for standing up there like that. I love you so much.” He smiled and rubbed Blaine's shoulder as he sat back down next to him.

“Enough for some cream when we get home?” Blaine asked, his smile being one that could melt the coldest of hearts. And who was Kurt to deny his ever so loyal and loving sub?

“Of course.” He smiled back at him. “And perhaps you'd like a little reward too.” Blaine could only wonder the devilish ideas Kurt was cooking up. He really hoped it involved his mouth. He knew it wouldn't be anything too extravagant because Kurt definitely wasn't ready for going all the way yet. But Blaine was positive he'd still get a mind blowing orgasm...that was if he was allowed.

“Mmm...have I ever told you that you're the best Dom in the world?” He asked.

“Yes but I'll gladly hear you say it again.” Kurt laughed.

“How about this instead? I love you.”

“And I love you too.”


End file.
